Can Phinerb Overcome Sickness Or Is It Not Meant To Be?
by bucktooth22
Summary: Ferb gets hospitalized. Can the bond between Phineas and Ferb withstand the sickness? Will it flourish or crumble? Phinerb one-shot. Slash Incest (If you consider Phinerb incest (I don't))


**Summary: Ferb gets hospitalized. Can the bond between Phineas and Ferb withstand the sickness? Will it flourish or crumble? Phinerb one-shot. Slash and incest (if you consider this incest (I don't))**

**Disclaimer: Alas I do not own Phineas and Ferb. I hope you like this. I hope you like it as much as I like writing it and if you do be sure to favorite follow and or review. -bucktooth22**

Growing up Phineas and Ferb were inseparable. People used to say they were two peas in a pod. Their summers were filled with adventures and fun and they made sure they had all their classes together when school started again. They grew up close and in summers they only got closer.  
"What are we going to do today?" Phineas asked one beautiful summer day. Ferb stared at his brother silently.  
"We should build a giant ice cream cone!" Phineas said excitedly jumping up from beneath their tree and running off to find some supplies. Ferb sat where he was, and began coughing uncontrollably. Phineas came back.  
"Ferb, you ok?" Phineas asked worriedly eyeing his counterpart.  
Ferb nodded, not being able to respond vocally due to the coughing. After a while, Ferb began to turn blue in the face and then purple. Phineas ran to get Dad. Dad, upon hearing what was happening, ran out to the green haired boy and ushered the two boys into the car. He urgently drove them to the hospital and then Phineas and dad were told to wait in the waiting room as Ferb was rolled away on a stretcher.  
"What's wrong with him?" Phineas asked severely concerned.  
"Ferb had very bad asthma as a baby but as he got older, we thought he grew out of it. Apparently he hasn't." Dad said in his British accent. A doctor came out and walked up to the two.  
"Ferb has had a severe asthma attack and will need to stay in the hospital for the next few days to ensure he recovers sufficiently." The doctor said sounding very official.  
"Can we see him?" Phineas asked urgently.  
"Yes but visiting hours end in about an hour so you'll have to leave by then." The doctor said before leading them to the room Ferb was being held. Ferb looked at them and smiled crookedly  
"Ferb! Are you alright? Are you feeling any better? Why didn't you tell me about your asthma? Is your bed comfortable? Do you want anything from home?" Phineas asked hastily. Ferb looked at dad, who smiled and left the room.  
"I'm fine." Ferb said, answering all Phineas' questions at once in his small British voice.  
"You are not!" Phineas said, upset. Ferb let a small smile cross his lips.  
"Sorry." Ferb said letting his eyes fall to the ground at Phineas' feet. Phineas looked astonished.  
"How can you be thinking like that in a time like this?" Phineas asked, distressed.  
"Phineas, it's time to go home, I'll bring you back the first thing in the morning." Dad said walking back into the room.  
"I don't want to come back later! I'm not leaving him!" Phineas said grabbing hold of Ferb's bed. Ferb raised one eyebrow at Phineas. It was not like him to act so rashly.  
"Phineas." Came dad's exasperated voice.  
"No!" Phineas said resolutely.  
"Go Phineas." Ferb said quietly. Phineas stared at Ferb, hurt. "You'll need your strength if you're going to build something spectacular to cheer me up tomorrow." Ferb said grinning cheekily. Phineas smiled back before slowly letting go of Ferb's bed. Phineas and Dad went home and Dad slept soundly.  
Phineas couldn't get a moment's rest knowing Ferb wasn't in the room with him. The next morning, Phineas sat up in his bed and stretched his sore limbs, not having slept a moment.  
"Phineas, are you awake?" Came dad's voice from the door.  
"Yes." Phineas said standing up from Ferb's bed, fully dressed and clutching one of Ferb's shirts.  
"We'll then we're off." Dad said sounding annoyingly chipper. They got in the car and soon enough were at the hospital.  
"Ferb!" Phineas said running up to the green haired boy excitedly. Ferb smiled at the red head warmly letting his eyes express what he didn't feel the need to voice. What are we going to do today Phineas?  
Phineas climbed into bed with Ferb and before he could even speak a word he was fast asleep cuddled up next to Ferb. Ferb put his arms around Phineas and hugged him close. Dad smiled at the two before turning around and heading home.  
"Ferb your friend is in the way, if you want lunch he will have to move." Said a grumpy old female nurse. Her voice was high and squeaky.  
"Phineas." Ferb said shaking his brother gently. Phineas sat up quickly and then tumbled off the bed.  
"Not much of a morning is it?" Phineas said getting up and smiling sheepishly.  
"That was the first time Ferb has talked since he's been here." The nurse said putting his tray of food down on Ferb's lap.  
"He's shy." Phineas said eyeing the grumpy nurse warily. She turned and bustled out. Ferb began to shuffle around the food on his plate slowly, not really interested in the bland hospital food.  
"We'll Ferb, what are we going to do today?" Phineas asked watching Ferb carefully.  
"Why are you so tired?" Ferb asked.  
"I didn't get any sleep last night." Phineas said. Ferb stared at his brother, asking why without words. "I can't sleep without you in the room." Phineas said blushing slightly. Ferb smiled at the little red head before turning and putting his uneaten lunch on the table next to his bed.  
"Ferb you need to eat." Phineas said worriedly eyeing the tray of food. Phineas thought back to the past few days and their small family meals and finally noticed that Ferb hadn't eaten in a few days. He thought back until he realized Ferb hadn't eaten in about a week and a half. "Ferb you really need to eat." Phineas reiterated. Ferb simply stared at Phineas.  
"Why haven't you been eating?" Phineas asked distressed. Ferb didn't answer, he simply stared at Phineas. "Tell me." Phineas said climbing back onto Ferb's bed and sitting next to him closely. Ferb turned to eye the hospital food uncomfortably.  
"Ferb." Phineas persisted.  
"You." Ferb said quietly enough for it to be just inaudible to Phineas.  
"What?" Phineas asked leaning in close to Ferb's face so their noses were brushing against each others.  
"Where's Perry?" Ferb asked.  
"Ferb." Phineas hissed, upset about the topic change.  
"Water slide." Ferb said.  
"What?" Phineas asked.  
"Build me a water slide Phineas. From my window here to my window at home." Ferb said.  
"Ok." Phineas said sliding off the bed and running off to get the necessary supplies. The nurse came back in after about two hours and took away the still full tray eyeing the already thin green haired boy unhappily. Ferb wished Phineas was there. Phineas was the voice for the words Ferb was too shy to express.  
"Thank you." Phineas said to the nurse who was retreating from the room with the tray of food, running back into the room with paper and pencils. "Ferb, I need your expertise on this." Phineas said splaying the papers out before the green haired boy. The doctor came in and, upon seeing the blueprints snatched them up.  
"Ferb is sick and therefore needs to have all excitement wait until he is better." The doctor said putting the papers on the table next to the bed. And taking out his stethoscope. "You seem to be recovering poorly. The nurse said you haven't eaten. I know hospital food is not very appetizing but it has all the nutrients you need to get better." The doctor said writing something down on his pad of paper from his pocket before leaving the room with a wary glance at Phineas.  
Phineas sighed and picked up the papers, rolling them up. Ferb reached out to take the papers but Phineas has already bustled them out of the room. Ferb looked down at his hands; they looked empty without anything in them. No drum sticks, no microphone, no tool box, not wrench, no screwdriver, not even Perry was there to fill the void. Mostly he wanted Phineas' hands to fill his own. Ferb had though his love of Phineas was simply as a brother. Then he started to want Phineas as more than a brother and the jealousy started. Ferb thought he could starve himself enough to get rid of the feelings. It had not been working and he simply gave up and admitted that he was in love with his brother. Ferb had tried to make himself feel better about his incestuous feelings by noting he was not biologically related to Phineas and therefore he was not actually blood related to him. That didn't help him with his jealousy for when he would hang out with Isabella.  
"So Ferb how was lunch?" Phineas asked coming back in the room holding the hand of Isabella. Ferb's heart clenched inside him. "Since I have a pretty girl I thought you should have one too!" Phineas continued waving lazily to the door as Vanessa walked in.  
"Hey Ferb!" She said sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"I think I'd like to be alone." Ferb said quietly. Phineas winked at Ferb before leaving the room with Isabella still attached to his arm.  
"Wow Ferb that's very forward of you." Vanessa said smiling to him.  
"Can you leave?" Ferb said not making eye contact.  
"There's someone else isn't there? Phineas said that you had a crush on someone but you wouldn't tell who. I guess it isn't me." Vanessa said angrily getting up and stomping out without a look back. Ferb sighed tiredly. Suddenly the door burst open and Phineas was standing there.  
"Ferb, talk to me." Phineas said closing the door behind himself and climbing on Ferb's bed. "You haven't been eating, you turned down a date with Vanessa, and you have been acting shy, even around me. Tell me what's wrong." Phineas pleaded. Ferb simply stared at Phineas sadly. "Ferb, tell me, please!" Phineas persisted. Ferb knew that his brother would not drop the topic so he sighed warily. He reached behind his pillow and pulled out a letter. It was addressed to Phineas. Phineas opened it slowly, carefully.  
**_Dearest Phineas,  
I seem to have developed feelings for you that are of an incestuous nature. I have tried my hardest to hide it from you but if you are reading this it means I gave up. I love you Phineas, and I can't stop. I tried to starve myself to make the feelings go away. It was to no avail.  
_**Phineas put the paper down in silence. Ferb was avoiding looking at his step brother.  
"Ferb, I didn't know." Phineas said after a long silence. Ferb didn't give any signs that he heard but Phineas knew he had. "Why didn't you tell me Ferb?" Phineas asked. Ferb still made no movement. Phineas sighed before reaching up to his brother, putting his thin arms around the green haired boy's neck and pulled him down and pressed their lips together. Ferb's eyes went wide and he froze, unsure of what do, how to respond. Phineas pulled back his breathing was uneven.  
"Phineas." Ferb said quietly.  
"Ferb, I love you too. I have for a long time. It hurt me to see you with Vanessa but I only want you to be happy. Isabella was just a way for me to not feel so alone but I don't love her. I love you Ferb." Phineas said before climbing on top of Ferb so that he straddled his waist, his arms unwrapping themselves from Ferb's neck to place his hands gently splayed out on Ferb's chest. Ferb's heart was beating so fast and his breathing was sporadic but his chest was warm.  
"Is this a dream?" Ferb asked quietly. Phineas grinned and began tracing nonsensical circles on Ferb's chest leaving Ferb feeling like there were trails of fire beneath Phineas' touch. The door opened slowly without the notice of the two boys.  
"Visiting hours end in a few AGHHH!" Isabella was saying till she noticed the two boys. She shut the door and ran away crying. Ferb blinked at the door then at Phineas.  
"Well that may be a problem." Phineas said nonchalantly. "Visiting hours end soon." Phineas said changing the topic.  
"Stay with me." Ferb asked shyly. Phineas grinned.  
"Forever." Phineas said cuddling up to Ferb. "Does this make us boyfriends?" Phineas asked looking up at Ferb from his place on Ferb's chest. Ferb smiled shyly and nodded slowly. His Ferb. His step brother. His mechanic. His biggest fan. His true love. His boyfriend. Sounded good to Phineas. Ferb wrapped his arms around Phineas. Happy to just be with the smaller boy. His Phineas. His step brother. His fearless idealistic leader. His biggest fan. His true love, his boyfriend. His ginger. Ferb smiled to himself, that had a nice ring to it. Very nice.


End file.
